Nighttime Sexiness
by Ezria.Lovers.Forever
Summary: Aria and Ezra have a little fun in the middle of the night. Can they have their needs met just through sexting or will a certain English Professor have to sneak over to the Montgomery home in the middle of the night? *Reuploaded from awhile ago*


**ARIA'S POV**

Ezra and I had gotten back from a very romantic date in Philly not too long ago. I was wearing a short, almost mid thigh black strapless dress. It accentuated my breasts greatly knowing Ezra loved to see and touch them whenever he can. Ezra was wearing a black blazer with a white button down shirt and dress pants. Currently we were sitting on his couch in a heaving make out session. I was straddling him and grinding. Ezra had pushed my dress up to my waist so he gripped my hips tightly while I had my hands around his neck. I felt him reach for the zipper on my dress and I pulled back breathlessly.

"Ezra, we can't. I have to be home in 10 minutes." I let out a moan as his mouth traveled down to the tops of my breasts.

"We can be quick, besides being late for one night won't be too bad." He mumbled from my chest.

I wanted to desperately to give in but I couldn't so I pulled back and got off of him. I pulled my dress back down and fixed my hair. "I can't be late, I'm sorry Ez."

He groaned and stood up. "I know I'm sorry, I just can't control myself with you in this dress."

I purposely chose this dress tonight so I could tease the hell out of him. There was so much sexual tension during dinner I'm surprised we even made it home without crashing. But that just means the next time I'm over here we'll have some serious pent up sex; the best kind there is.

I sighed and looked up at him. "I have to go now bye Ezra. I had an amazing time tonight, thank you." I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him chastely.

"Ok goodnight sweetheart, I'll see you tomorrow." He walked me to the door and I quickly made my way home.

I had just gotten home from Ezra's and up to my room when I got a text from Ezra. On my way upstairs I had checked to make sure mom and dad were both asleep as well as Mike. I sat my purse on my desk and changed into a cami and Sophie shorts before climbing in bed and reaching for my phone.

_That was very cruel of you to leave me alone with this problem since you're the one who created it Miss. Montgomery ;) -E_

I smirked when I read this.

**Well I'm terribly sorry Mr. Fitz. I wanted to be a good girl and not miss my curfew. ;) -A**

_Good girl? There was nothing good about that drop dead sexy dress you chose to wear. And you were quiet a naughty girl right before you had to leave. ;) -E_

Suddenly I got a playful idea. With a mischievous smirk I began typing away at my reply.

**Well if it's any constellation, I'm not wearing said dress anymore. In fact I'm wearing a lot less than that. And I'm always a naughty girl, when I'm with you that is. ;) -A**

_Oh really, what are you wearing then? Well my naughty girl, if you were here right now what would you be doing? -E_

**Well you'll have to come and find out what I'm wearing yourself. Mmm I would be sitting on your lap, grinding ever so slowly. -A**

I could imagine him groaning right now and had a triumphant smile across my face.

_That sounds very tempting Miss. Montgomery; I just might have to. Mmm what else would you do? -E_

**Ah ah ah, I'm not just pleasuring you. Tell me what you would do, how you would touch me while I'm grinding on your huge erection? -A**

_I would slowly pull off that dress, then kiss and suck all the way down your neck to those lovely breasts of yours. Unclasp your bra and throw it somewhere out of mind. Then I could see them completely. -E_

I let out a deep moan when I read that. Oh god I'm so damn wet right now.

**I can feel you pleasuring me, touching all my sensitive spots you know oh so well. Then while grinding I would have one hand tangled in your hair while the other traced your abs. Sucking on your neck and biting it. -A  
**  
_Now I would grab your thighs and carry you over to the bed and toss you onto it. Then climb on top of you while running my hands up your every curve. Kissing you senseless while you're moaning my name. -E_

**Ezra... I need you right now. I can't wait until tomorrow after school. I'm far too turned on! -A**

I was about to have an orgasm right here just from our sexting. I need him now. I need to touch him. To feel him. To kiss him until my lips are sore. I was laying in bed panting at the thought of everything Ezra does to make my body react to his touch perfectly. How he makes my back arch off the bed. How he likes to leave a hickey here and there to show guys at school I'm taken. I was pulled out of my lustful thought by my phone beeping.

_Then open your window. -E_

Confused I climbed out of bed and opened my curtain. My jaw dropped and an instant smile came across my face when I saw Ezra sitting in the tree outside my window. I immediately opened it then helped him climb into my room.

"Ezra what are you doing here?" I whispered, careful not to wake up my parents.

He looked me up and down before he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Damn, even sexier than before. But you know what would make the outfit even better?" He asked seductively.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "And what would that be?"

"If it were on the floor." He said huskily against my lips then kissed me deeply.

"Well then Mr. Fitz, go right head. I would hate to misbehave." I looked up at him innocently with a seductive smile.

"There's that naughty girl I was talking about." He smirked and slid his hand down to grab my ass. "Wouldn't want to punish you for being bad now would we?"

"Of course not Mr. Fitz." I bit my lip playfully then I lightly pushed him down onto the side of my bed and went to go lock my bedroom door; swaying my hips as I went.

I turned back to Ezra and pouted. "I missed you so much Ezzy. I need you so bad. My body has been aching for you."

I walked over to him slowly. I began to strip and show him how much I wanted him. I took a look at his body for the first time and noticed he was in a pair of jeans and casual shirt. I stood just out of reach and ever so slowly pulled off my cami. He let out a harsh groan. Then I slowly dragged my shorts down my legs and tossed them somewhere. I tilted my head to the side and licked my lips slowly, then slid my black lace panties off.

"You're far over dressed. Don't you think Mr. Fitz?" He swallowed then nodded his head.

I walked over to him and pulled of his shirt and jeans, leaving him in just his boxers. Then I climbed on the bed to straddle him. His hands immediately found my hips and pulled me flush against him.

I started a trail of kisses from his ear to his collar bone, biting and tugging on the sensitive spots. I began grinding on him as one hand slipped up to cup my breast and he kept the other on my hip. He bent his head down to bite and suck on my breasts while I whimpered and moaned.

Soon enough I crawled off of Ezra and laid down on my bed then pulled him on top of me. "I can't wait any longer babe." I pulled off his boxers then wrapped my legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

He slid a hand down my body and slipped a finger into me. My head immediately hit the pillow and my eyes clenched shut. I held a tight grasp on the bed sheets as he started thrusting two fingers in faster. He curled them to hit my Gspot and rubbed it to the point I was going to go insane. He leaned his head down and started kissing my right breast while massaging the left. I let out a quiet gasp as he simultaneously bit my nipple and thrusted three fingers in. My left hand went to his neck and dug my nails in as my right was tangled in his hair.

He started speeding up his fingers and I came before I knew it. He continued his rhythm until I had ridden out my orgasm, trying to catch my breath. He kissed my forehead and smirked.

"That what you were expecting Miss. Montgomery?" He growled into my ear then bit it playfully.

"Even better." I panted while nodding my head.

"Hope I didn't ware you out too much, that was just the appetizer Sweetheart."

"Bring it on babe." I rolled us over so I was on top and smirked down at him. "I'll show you how naughty of a girl I really am."

I started to lightly run my nails across his chest while grinding on him, know he loved the sensation from both. I found the perfect spot on his neck, just below the ear to leave a good sized hickey. I bit it roughly causing Ezra to groan and squeeze my ass. I smirked and started sucking on the spot until I knew I had made a pretty decent sized hickey.

"Aria I can't wait any more! Quit teasing!" He groaned and pulled my lips up to his to kiss me deeply. He begged for entrance and our tongues were fighting for dominance. After I managed to gain dominance I pulled back from the kiss and smirked down at him.

"Are you ready babe? I'm really turned on so there is no holding back, we just can't be loud." I said huskily.

He just nodded his head and grasped my hips.

I sat up and placed my hands on his chest to steady myself. Then I began to sink down on his huge erection as slowly as possible. He dug his nails into my hips and groaned at the feeling. After what felt like hours but was only a few seconds he was completely inside of me. I sat still for a moment, enjoying this amazing feeling.

"Baby you have to move." He panted.

I wiggled my lower half teasingly then began to rock on him. I rocked faster and faster then I pulled him out slowly and sunk back down on him quickly. His grasp tightened even more as he pulled me up and slammed me back down on him. I started to tease his nipples by tugging and biting on them, thrusting harder and faster.

"I'm about to come Ez." I moaned out and began thrusting as hard as I could.

"Me too baby, just let go. Come for me, come baby." Ezra encouraged.

With that I was thrown into an earth shattering orgasm. My muscles tighten up and I so desperately wanted to scream out in bliss but I knew I couldn't. Once we rode out our orgasms completely I slumped forward on his chest, still joined as one. Our breath was both ragged. I lifted my head up to kiss him chastely on the lips.

"Damn you certainly are a naughty girl aren't you?" He smirked playfully.

I giggled and whispered on his lips seductively. "Oh yes, and you've seen nothing yet. Next time we're at your apartment it will be even better; not having to be quiet. It's so hard for me to have to contain myself. Tomorrow I'll be able to scream out and moan all I want."

"Mmm don't tease me baby!" He groaned while running his hands up and down my bare back.

After a few moments of silence I lifted my head to look him in the eye. "I love you so much Ezra." I caressed his face and ran my fingers through his hair.

"I love you too my naughty girl." I giggled as he squeezed my ass with one hand and playfully bit from my ear all the way down my jaw to my lips and kissed me passionately.

"So do you have to go back to the apartment now or can you stay? It is a school night so we have until 5am until you'll have to sneak out without having to worry about you being seen." I asked hopeful.

He smiled brightly and pecked my lips. "I would love to stay. You know there is a lot we can do in 3 hours..." He whispered mischievously.

I smiled seductively at him. "Oh yeah, what do you have in mind?"

Suddenly Ezra flipped us over so I was laying under him and he pinned both my hands above my head. He settled himself between my legs and I groaned as I felt his thick cock against my aching core.

"I could think of a few things." He smirked and looked at my naked body.

He ran his left hand down my arm and all the way to my hip. His right hand still pinning my hands as he lifted my right leg over his waist causing me groan as he pressed his cock onto my core. He bent his head down and started to kiss every inch of my chest as my back arched off the bed. Ezra's left hand came back up my body and cupped my breast, massaging it. Then his mouth made its way to my left nipple and licked and kissed it. He bit it with his teeth tugging on it; he always loved my breasts. Soon he started trailing kisses down my stomach with the occasional bite here and there.

Suddenly he was at my aching core while I was whimpering for him to touch it. I closed my eyes in anticipation when suddenly I felt his mouth on me. His tongue was licking me faster and faster. I could barely breathe when I felt him push two fingers in and he began thrusting them vigorously while his mouth kept sucking and flicking my clit. Suddenly there was a third finger. I was panting and moaning, trying to break his grasp on my wrist because I desperately needed something to hold on to. But I had no luck because he was in complete control so my hands stayed where they were. I could feel the muscles in my stomach tightening and my release just begging to be let free.

"Ezra... Ezra I'm so close." I moaned out.

He started going faster and licking with more force; pushing me into another breath taking orgasm.

"FUCK EZRA!" I nearly screamed out as I came and he kept his fingers and mouth going until I had ridden it out completely. I knew I had to be quiet so I made sure not to scream though.

My body was shaking as he pulled his fingers out and licked a trail up the center of my body to my throat. I opened my mouth and sucked his fingers clean, keeping my eyes locked on his the entire time. After I had all three fingers sucked dry he pulled them out slowly and leaned down to kiss me. He finally released my wrists so I wrapped them around his neck and pulled him even closer.

"Dear god you're amazing at that." I breathed out on his lips, referring to our previous sexual acts.

"Only the best for my sexy naughty girl." He said as he kissed the hollow of my neck, while I was still trying to catch my breath.

"What do you say we cuddle and enjoy each other's arms for the rest of the night?" I asked as my eyes began to drop from exhaustion.

He laughed softly seeing my tired expression and rolled us over so I was cuddled into his chest with his arms wrapped around me.

"Get some sleep sweetheart, you have school tomorrow." He whispered into my ear before pulling the blankets up over our naked bodies. I heard him set the alarm so we wouldn't over sleep for him to sneak out before I quickly fell into a deep slumber.

A couple hours later we were woken up by the alarm clock telling us it was time for Ezra to leave. He kissed me goodbye then I helped him climb back out the window. I now lay in bed with a huge smile on my face thing of the night's events.

**Yes this is a story I wrote a long time ago but I deleted a few M stories off of my account so a friend wouldn't see them seeing how a couple weeks ago they nearly found out my penname. Sooo long story short I am reuploading all the stories I took down.**


End file.
